The Nine Stages of Pregnancy
by Tennessee McCreary
Summary: There are nine months of pregnancy, each holding a new adventure. It's a adventure that Melinda and Fin are taking together. It's a adventure they wouldn't change for the world. Can they survive? Felinda.


**Month One**

Odafin Tutuola sat on the couch, tired as hell. He had a long night. It was a full moon. Crazy things happened when it was a full moon, it was a goddamn fact. Anybody who didn't agree was an idiot who deserved to be punched. The full moon brought out a different level of crazy, one that he wasn't even aware existed. Then he became a cop, and all of that changed.

At least now he had a wife he could come home to. A wife that gave him absolutely no sympathy when he complained about work, because she was a medical examiner. No matter what crazy thing he saw that day, she still spent her day cutting up dead people. But he loved her, and she loved him, and that was all that really mattered.

His wife walked into the room. She had a stoic look on her face. She sighed, as she sat down on the couch.

"How was your day?" Fin asked her. Instead of simply answered verbally, Melinda tossed something to him. He caught it with ease. He looked at it.

It was a pregnancy stick. It was positive.

He grinned. His day had just gotten a whole lot better.

"We're having a baby!" he exclaimed. He noticed her grin. It was one of the largest grins he had ever seen on her.

"We're having a baby!" She repeated.

"We're having a goddamn fucking baby!"

They were happy.

**Month Two**

"I want to diiieee…" Melinda moaned. She had been sick. She had been sick for what had seemed like forever. How is it possible for somebody to be sick this long, and not be dead? That was his questions. She hurled in the toilet. She supposed the better question was how was Fin able to stay with her in this condition. It made absolutely no sense. She would certainly leave her.

He was, however, not in the bathroom. That was her fault. Every time he tried to be a gentleman, she yelled and screamed at him to get out. She was hideous. And so he did, out of fear she would kill him. That was certainly in the realm of possibility, given her hormones right now.

What she didn't know was that Fin was standing just out of site in the doorway, waiting for her to give up the fight. Ready to hold her hair back when she needed it. He was, after all, a gentleman. Gentlemen didn't let their ladies suffer for too long.

**Month Three**

"It has to be a girl!" Casey Novak chirped. The morning sickness was started to get better, but it was still there. Fin had called in Casey, who claimed to have a "Novak Secret Recipe" to cure morning sickness. Her father had taught her it. She claimed that "I am one of six children. My father was put in a situation where he was forced to create this remedy."

"Why do you say it has to be a girl?" Melinda asked her. She giggled at the question. There was a particularly large grin on her face.

"If you have bad morning sickness, it's always a girl," Casey pointed out, "Or twins. There could be both a little boy and girl in there."

The couple laughed at their friend's statement.

"Casey, I'm pretty sure I would know if there were two babies in me."

**Month Four**

Fin and Melinda were in complete shock as they looked at the ultra sound. It was their appointment to find out the gender of their child, to see if Casey was right in her "it's a girl" prediction. They had told the lawyer that if it was in fact a girl, they would take her out to dinner.

It turned out to be a girl.

However, that wasn't the only prediction Casey Novak was right about.

"Twins…" Fin muttered. He was in complete shock. He didn't know what to say. Twins. Two babies. That wasn't what he was expecting at all.

"One boy, one girl, just like Novak said," Melinda gasped. They stared at the screen, at the two tiny lives inside of her. Their children. It felt good to say. Those where their children. There was something very magical about the situation. Intimidating, but magical.

"We could name them Odafin and Melinda junior," Fin said, attempting to lighten up the mood. Melinda simply rolled her eyes.

"No."

**Month Five**

It was the first night out Melinda had in a very long time. A night to enjoy herself. Of course, she couldn't have any alcohol. That was a given. But none the less, it was a time she didn't have to worry about the lives inside of her. Lives. As in more than one. She was still getting used to that fact. She didn't think she ever would. Not until she held the two of them in her arms, and even then.

That's when she felt it. One of them kicked. She stopped what she was doing. Another kick. She smiled.

"They kicked!" Melinda exclaimed.

She was instantly surrounded by her friends, wanting to feel the baby kick.

**Month Six**

Fin and Melinda were faced with one of their toughest decisions of parenthood yet. A decision they had spent hours arguing about. It might have been one of their hardest decisions ever, if not their most important.

What color were they going to paint the nursery?

They needed a color that both a boy baby and a girl baby could enjoy. That left pink out of the question. Melinda argued for a pale peach color, while Fin argued for a light green. They have had this argument every day for the past two weeks. Neither of them showed any signs of relenting any time soon.

However, that's when a miracle struck them. Some unexplained miracle. The perfect color came to both of them, at the exact same time.

"Light blue!" They both exclaimed. It was perfect.

**Month Seven**

Fin sighed, as he waited in the goddamn line. This was absolutely ridiculous. People did not know the meaning of "five items or less". People were lucky he didn't have his gun. He would have gone postal.

Finally what seemed like forever, he put the odd items down.

Pickles.

Apple sauce.

Cheetos.

Gravy.

Chocolate ice-cream.

The cashier simply stared at the items, before laughing a little bit.

"Your wife is pregnant, isn't she, sir?"

**Month Eight**

This wasn't happening. This wasn't supposed to be happening. The babies were not due for another month. She had to have just wet herself. As much as she didn't want to ever endure that humiliation, it was the only explanation. It had to be. Especially in a place such as court.

She looked into the eyes of Alex Cabot, then at the eyes of the defense attorney.

"Mrs. Tutuola, would you please answer the question?" Alex asked, in a forceful tone. Melinda nodded. Maybe she could just pretend she didn't wet herself. She was wearing all black, anyways. It wouldn't show.

But then she felt it. A pain she never felt before. The babies were coming.

Alex asked her question again, but Melinda didn't hear it. There was no denying it. She was going into labor.

Whatever Alex Cabot's question was, she answered it with "My water just broke."

Court went to chaos at that moment. She was rushed out. She was taken to the nearest hospital. Fin was at her side. He rushed from work to do so. He was there for every contraction. He was there for every push.

He was there as each child made its way into the world. First the boy, then the girl.

They were beautiful.

**Month Nine**

Melinda and Fin just lay in bed, sleep deprived. How could something as small as the two babies be so _loud. _They were so goddamn loud, it was ridiculous.

"One of them is going to play the drums, I just know it," Fin moaned. Melinda nodded. They wondered if they would ever know the joys of sleep ever again.

But it was worth it. Every cry, every diaper change, and every sleepless night they wouldn't change it for the world.

* * *

><p><em>Because I love Felinda, and I wanted to write something fluffy and sweet. I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I did writing it. Especially Month Eight.<br>Thank you for reading, everybody! _


End file.
